


Love Our Own

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: 'Loverboy', Cuddling, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Established Relationship, Gibbs In A Hoodie, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Is it really mild though?, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pet Names, Sort Of, Tony's Movies, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Tony's a little insecure. Luckily, Gibbs has been by his side long enough to see it.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Love Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I came up with the title, the NCIS theme song started playing. I will take this as your approval, Boss Gibbs.

“So, why’d you call me that?” Tony asked, leaning back into Gibbs’ shoulder. “Earlier,” He added.

Gibbs, who was sitting on his couch with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, opened one eye to look as Tony settled against his shoulder. “You mean, loverboy?” He said, amused.

“Yeah, that,” Tony said, his nose wrinkling adorably. He turned his head, his cheek nestled in the soft material of Gibbs’ hoodie, his fingers absently playing with one of the tassels. “Not really my type, y’know?”

“ ‘Your type’?” Gibbs repeated, raising an eyebrow. Tony nodded, a slight pout on his face. Gibbs could feel the warmth radiating from him despite the layers of his hoodie and Tony’s T-shirt separating them. He supposed the blanket draped over them helped. “Didn’t think you had a word type.”

“Yeah, well, when people try to describe me, they usually go for ‘hot’, ‘sexy’, or-”

“High-maintenance?” Gibbs teased.

“Hey!” Tony objected. He looked at Gibbs, pouting even more.

“I’m kidding,” Gibbs reassured him. Tony looked at him skeptically until Gibbs bumped his head against his, catlike. “Really.”

“Hmm,” Tony hummed. Gibbs looked at him, worried.

“You know,” He said, “The first word that comes to mind isn’t ‘high-maintenance’. Not even close. ‘Hot’ and ‘sexy’ are close, but they aren’t the first.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony said, turning to look at him, “And what’s the first word that you think of when you think of me?”

“Mine,” Gibbs said truthfully.

“Possessive bastard,” Tony said affectionately. There was still that look in his eyes though.

“I’m your possessive bastard,” Gibbs said, just as affectionately. He turned serious again. “But it’s because I love you.”

Tony blushed and ducked his head, like he always did when Gibbs said ‘I love you’.

“Hey,” Gibbs said softly, reaching to tilt Tony’s chin up so he could look at him eye-to-eye, “I mean it.”

“Really?” Tony whispered.

‘Really,” Gibbs said. He leaned forward, and gently kissed him.

Tony seemed hesitant about kissing back, but he did, ever so gently and light as a butterfly’s wings. Gibbs held his face in his hands, seemingly weightless.

They parted, close enough for their breaths to mix and for Gibbs to feel Tony’s lashes against his cheekbones. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead.

“So,” He said, “Want to watch one of your crap movies?”

Gibbs smiled when Tony laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudoes appreciated!


End file.
